Satisfacción garantizada
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Satisfacción garantizada o le devolvemos su dinero. Si lo que busca es un relato erótico-cómico, una pareja poco común, este es su fanfic: Sirius Black se aburre encerrado en casa, ¿Qué hará para entretenerse? R-18 SiriusXLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Este fanfic es para mayores de edad. Se trata de una comedia picosita, ecchi, asi que si buscan algo profundo e intelectual pues id a otro lado a buscarlo (con Umberto Eco, por ejemplo) porque aquí solo hay erotismo y diversión.

Este fanfic se escribe sin animos de lucro, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mia. Lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi querido Federline ;)

Advertencias: lemon/sexo grafico. Quiza un poco de parodia.

Las parejas iran cambiando en los capítulos, en este primer capitulo es SiriusXLuna.

*****

*******

*****

**Satisfacción garantizada.**

*****

*******

*****

**Capitulo 1 "La evidencia circunstancial en contra de Sirius Black"**

El número 12 de Grimauld Place; el cuartel general de la orden del Fenix. La segunda cocina de Molly Weasley. La segunda prisión de Sirius Black.

¿Qué hace un pobre ídolo madurito solo y encerrado todo el santo día en una mansión equipada para realizar cualquier actividad, desde lucha anti-Voldemort hasta orgias?

Pues aburrirse. Como una ostra. Snivellus anda de un lado para otro haciéndose el importante, murciélago cochino, y no tenia tiempo de jugar al póker con el. Moony también andaba haciéndole al cuento, de mandadero de Dumbledore; debido a su insufrible complejo de hacer lo correcto no mandaba al demonio al viejo carameladicto (adicto al caramelo) para quedarse con el de tiempo completo…

El único que estaba con el era Kreacher, y mandar al elfo domestico a limpiar los inodoros (chapeados en oro) con un cepillo dental viejo dejaba de ser divertido luego de un par de meses.

¿Qué pues, hacer, para no volverse loco de tedio? Se planteó el galanazo de galanazos, ese que con verlas las mata, con su cabello un poquitín largo y un mechón que le cae medio emo sobre el ojo izquierdo. Ese hombre capaz de derretir a cualquiera con una sonrisa y de volver de gelatina las piernas de la afortunada objetivo de un guiño sensual.

Tengo dos opciones, se dijo el sexy ídolo madurito: o contrato un teléfono y me dedico a hacer bromas como las que me enseño Lily o invito gente a la casa.

Optó por la segunda.

***

-¡He recibido carta de mi padrino! – anunció feliz de la vida Harry Potter en medio de la sesión del ED.

La mayoría de los muchachos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "si wey" pero sus inseparables se acercaron para, naturalmente, leer la carta entre los tres.

"_Querido Harry:_ - empezó Hermione que era la de mejor dicción-

_Espero que tu callo del dedo chiquito ya no te duela…_

-¡Pero Harry! – chilló Hermione- ¡Te dolía el callo del dedo chiquito! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? De seguro es señal de que Voldemort anda cerca. ¿Se lo contaste a Dumbledore?

-No Hermione, no. – dijo Harry molesto – Me duele porque me pisó Hagrid y no os conté para que no armarais un show. Sigue con la carta.

"_Querido Harry_ – retomó Hermione-

_Espero que tu callo del dedo chiquito ya no te duela. Mi trasero esta mejor, Moony me dio unas buenas sobadas. _( O_o ) _Fíjate que me aburro mucho y me gustaría que me vinieras a visitar los fines de semana. Bill dice que el podría traerte, a ti, a tus amigos y al whisky de fuego. Puedes traer cuantas amiguitas quieras, del ED o de donde sea, *.* tu me entiendes. Para armar unas fiestas marca Black._

_Tu triste, solo y abandonado padrino, _

_Sirius Black_"

-¿En que piensa Sirius? ¡Llevar amiguitas! – bufó la pelicastaña.

-¿Puedo ir? – una vocesita soñadora los hizo brincar hasta el techo -Aunque no sea su amiga soy fan de Stubby…

-Pero Luna, si tu eres nuestra amiga. – explicó Harry.

-Pero no puedes ir. – sentenció Hermione.

-¿Y quien es Stubby? –preguntó Ron.

-Sirius Black. – contestaron todos. La recién llegada incluida.

-¿Vamos a ver a Sirius? – preguntó Ginny animada.

-No, no vamos. – dijo Hermione- Sirius ignora el peligro y quiere hacer una fiesta salvaje con whisky de fuego y montones de amiguitas.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron. Bill Weasley pasó por ellos el viernes al terminar las clases.

***

Jim Morrison aullaba en inglés que encendieran su fuego, tan fuerte de los altavoces mágicos que al pasar por delante del retrato vociferante de Walburga Black Severus Snape solo vio una vieja arpía que movía la boca sin escuchar ningún sonido.

Kingsley le había comentado que Tonks le había comentado que Bill le había comentado que iba a haber una reunión en el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix. Claro que entre tanto teléfono descompuesto el dato de que era una reunión social y no de la lucha antiVoldemort se había perdido.

Al entrar al noble y ancestral salón de los Black la música de los Doors lo golpeó con la intensidad de sus ondas sonoras. Una bola disco giraba en el centro de la habitación y llovían papelitos y todos usaban ridículos gorritos de cumpleaños. Pero lo peor de todo era que había ahí niños, estudiantes! ¡Amiguitos de Potter tomando ron de pirata con coca-cola en la secretísima guarida de la Orden del Fénix como si tal cosa! ¡Departiendo con aurores y miembros del clan Weasley!

Con los colmillos destilando veneno visualizó al culpable de semejante disparate, vestido con su famosísimo pantalón de cuero negro, (que le seguía quedando a pesar de los años) ajustado, como una segunda piel sobre sus firmes nalgas y poderosos muslos, con una camiseta negra sin mangas que parecía pintada y un brazalete de picos en la muñeca derecha. Se le fue derechito como una serpiente voladora.

Lo tomo del brazo, lo tomo de la nuca y pego su boca a su oído para gritarle:

-¿Una fiestecita retro Black?

-Es que no he tenido oportunidad de salir a comprar discos nuevos. – explicó a gritos Sirius en la oreja de Snape; parecía que lo estuviera besando- Además los clásicos nunca pasan de moda.

-¡Imbécil! – ahora parecía que el beso se lo daba Snape a Black- ¿Qué hacen esas niñas aquí? – señaló a Ginny y a Luna que bailaban muy pero que muy juntas.

-Wow, ¡¿Qué hacen!? – exclamó al verlas repegarse de un modo muy sensual.

Snape se puso a regañarlo sin misericordia. Remus Lupin, que regresaba muy cansado del trabajo, cargando bolsas plásticas de una cadena de autoservicio creyó equivocarse de número al llegar a Grimauld Place, y delirar al darse cuenta que de verdad _su_ casa parecía discoteca. Estaba tan estupefacto que ni siquiera soltó sus compras y se presentó con ellas frente a su queridísimo amigo.

-Sirius, ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Una fiesta!

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco y casi le da. Se unió por cinco minutos a la regañina inmisericorde de Snape y luego, haciendo uso de la autoridad que le daban ciertas atribuciones de la relación que sostenía con el último Black silencio de un pericazo a Jim Morrison, cerró las botellas de whisky, de ron y de cerveza y mando a todos:

-¡A dormir!

***

A media madrugada Luna Lovegod bajo de puntitas de la habitación que le habían prestado con dolor de panza. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un remedio y ahí encontró al atractivo dueño de la mansión, todavía vestido de fiesta y oliendo a humo de cigarrillo. Estaba sentado frente a una botella a medio vaciar de ron de pirata y un gesto de prófugo de Azkaban.

Moony le había echado una bronca espantosa y lo había corrido de su propia casa antes de recordar que no podía salir, por lo que la pena se redujo a dormir en el sofá. Sirius le gritó que dormiría donde quisiera y destapando retadoramente una botella de ron se fue a la cocina.

Tonks le dio las gracias a nombre de los aurores y luego se fueron haciendo eses mas o menos pronunciadas y estrellándose en puntos mas o menos cercanos a la puerta de salida. Remus acomodó a los niños en las habitaciones y luego se fue con la nariz muy en alto.

Y el se quedo solo, con el ron de pirata, preguntándose porque diablos no podía tener una inocente fiestecita.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica linda que lo llamaba por un nombre raro y le había preguntado porque no ponía sus propios éxitos discográficos estaba parada en el umbral de la cocina, usando solo un camisoncito color de rosa y unas pantuflas moradas.

-Hola. – le dijo, vaciando el contenido de su vaso.

-Hola. – contestó ella.

-¿Gustas? – señaló la botella con el logo del pirata.

-No, gracias. Me duele la panza.

-Oh… - Sirius se paró, se dirigió al grifo y se baño la cabeza con agua helada; al finalizar la sacudió como un perro. – Vaya, ¿te duele mucho?

-No, en realidad. Venia a preparar un remedio.

-Yo conozco un remedio buenísimo. – entusiasmado Sirius se puso a preparar su famoso remedio para la cruda – Te sentirás como nueva en un dos por tres…

-Luna.

-Luna. Siéntate. ¿Así que eres amiga de Harry?

-Si.

-Eso lo sacó de James, ¿sabes? Estar rodeado de puras chicas bellas.

-Hermione no es muy hermosa.

-Tengo mis dudas sobre que Hermione sea una chica. – ironizó Sirius.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras? – la rubiecita se veía sorprendida - ¿Cree que sea una alien?

-Tal vez. – Sirius se carcajeó siguiéndole el juego. Le pasó el brebaje – Bébetelo. Da mejor resultado si te das un masaje en la barriga, así – se subió su camiseta y pasó sus manos sobre su abdomen marcado y perfecto. -¿Sabes? – el chispazo se le ocurrió de repente, facilitado por los vapores del ron – Te lo daré yo mismo. – se sentó en una solida silla de madera sin mangas, con las piernas cerradas – Ven acá.

Sentó a Luna en su regazo, recargándola en su pecho ceñido por la camiseta. Le sobó el vientre sobre el camisón: el efecto sedante de sus manos fue instantáneo. La jovencita cerró los ojos complacida.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor.

Con una sonrisa de las que derretían a cualquiera Sirius siguió sobándole el vientre, cada vez mas abajo… con una mano la sujetaba justo por debajo de los senos, apretándola contra él y con la otra masajeaba su pancita, su cadera… Hundió su nariz en los cabellos rubios y desordenados de la chica, mordisqueándoselos un poquito. La mano que sobaba bajo por su cadera y jaló para arriba la falda del camisón.

-Es mejor piel contra piel… - le susurró al oído.

Sin dar tiempo a replica su mano se coló bajo la ropa de Luna, tocando su vientre. La mano que la sujetaba por debajo de los senos también se puso mañosa y se cerró sobre uno de los pechos, masajeándolo sobre el camisón. ¡Umh! Era delicioso, pequeño, firme, redondo… no llevaba sostén y la mano bajo la ropa pronto tomo posesión del otro seno desde abajo.

-Aaahh… - Luna soltaba jadeítos. Era muy inocente y no tenia ni idea de que era lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo, solo que se sentía taaan bien.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sirius con su voz de conquistador, asumiendo que la niña sabia qué le hacia.

-Si…

-¿Y si te masajeó un poquito mas abajo? – Sirius lamía el contorno de su oreja.

-Si…

Excitado por su entusiasmo la premió mordisqueándole la oreja. La mano que agarraba el seno bajo la ropa siguió en lo suyo y la otra se dirigió al interior de los muslos de la jovencita, tocándoselos, haciéndolos abrirse… La boca de Sirius recorría su cuello cuando Luna lo sintió tocarle ahí.

-¡Oh! – quiso protestar pero el atractivo mago tomo posesión de su boca en un beso ardiente. Los dedos de él hacían circulitos en su sexo por encima de las braguitas… pronto la tela se humedeció en lo que Sirius tomó como un homenaje a su habilidad: siguió exforzándose.

Luna sentía que se derretía, ese hombre debía ser un dios, la estaba haciendo sentir mejor que nunca en su vida: sus besos eran tan apasionados, sus dedos tan hábiles… tenía colada su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta y sobaba su clítoris de tal manera que ella sentía que iba a estallar en llamaradas.

De algún modo Sirius se las apañó para bajarle las braguitas sin dejar de besarla, Luna sacudió las piernas y la prenda cayó por allá, olvidada. Ella liberó su boca cuando el tocó de nuevo su sexo, esta vez desnudo.

-¡No…

-¿No que preciosa? – Sirius usaba el tono remolón que convencía a cualquiera. La estrechó y le hizo sentir su dureza a través del pantalón de cuero.

-No… - repitió Luna muy avergonzada.

-¿No quieres seguir jugando?

-No… no es eso…

-Vamos, un poquito.

-No, es que no…

-¿No lo habías hecho antes? – miro directamente a los ojotes color clarito.

-No, es que la sangre…

– No te preocupes, te dejaré como nueva. Confía en mi.

-Pero no te va a gustar.

-¡Como no me va a gustar! – Sirius rió y volvió a masturbarla – No hay nada que me guste más que las niñas bonitas…

Era verdad; adoraba el sexo femenino en cualquier acepción de las palabras. Sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad entre los labios verticales, ¡Merlín! Tenia a esa preciosidad en su punto, se sentía tan caliente y mojada, lista para recibirlo… La mano del seno había bajado a su vientre y le estrujaba el camisón en tanto que sus labios no dejaban de recorrer su cuello, tenia ganas de comérsela… sus labios se cerraron sobre su hombro en una mordidita inofensiva, haciéndola temblar de excitación.

La paró un momento para quitarle el camisón y bajarse el cierre, liberando una enorme erección que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida el segundo que la tuvo en su campo visual, pues de inmediato la volvió a sentar en su regazo, acomodando bien su polla entre sus nalgas, a lo largo. Luna no se opuso cuando Sirius le separó aun más los muslos y obedeció cuando él le indicó que chupara el dedo que había metido en su boca. Luna lo hizo mirándolo con sus enormes e inocentes ojos, era un tipo increíblemente guapo, sexy, le hacia sentir la piel chinita cada que le ponía los labios encima. Cuando el retiró el dedo ella buscó otro beso en la boca.

Sirius atrapó bien sus labios entre los suyos y sintiendo el delicioso roce de las nalgas de la muchacha sobre su pene le introdujo un dedo con excesivo cuidado. Ahogó su gemido con su experta lengua y el dedo se hundió por completo en su cuevita mojada y virgen. Volvió a masajearle un seno sin dejar de besarla, sin mover aun el dedo, cuando le pareció que la presión en torno a su digito había disminuido un poco comenzó a girarlo, buscando ese centro de placer dentro de su vagina. Luna temblaba y apretaba sus nalgas, apretando entre ellas la generosa erección de Sirius. Sentir esa parte masculina y desconocida tan cerca de sus partes intimas la hacia liberar adrenalina a todo lo que daba, era excitante, pero a la vez contenía una vaga amenaza… ¿Amenaza de que? Todo lo que Sirius le hacia era delicioso. Le liberó la boca para que ella pudiera jadear.

-Mueve tus caderas encanto, así… no temas, un dedo no te hace ningún daño… - lo movía en su interior. - ¿Te gusta?

-¡Si!

Luna se había olvidado de todo, de la sangre, de su malestar, de su vergüenza: lo único que tenía bien presente era el placer. Se movía y apretaba ese dedo dentro de ella y ese miembro tan excitante en su trasero, oh cielos! Estaba a punto de explotar, gritaba, Sirius jadeaba y le apretaba el pecho… en un supremo instante terminó. Pero Sirius seguía tocándola por todos lados. Era una jovencita deliciosa; si vestida había podido adivinar la sensualidad de su pequeño cuerpo desnuda superaba todas sus expectativas; no podía dejar de tocar esas caderas redondas, tan femeninas, ni esos pechitos que prometían crecer.

Chupaba y mordisqueaba su oreja, frotándose con frenéticos movimientos de cadera entre las nalgas de Luna, sin sacarle el dedo de su delicioso coñito, ¡como apretaba la pequeña!

-¡Sirius!

Fue Luna la que volteó: su honorable exprofesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba paralizado en el umbral de la cocina, con los ojos desorbitados y una absurda piyama de borreguitos. Su dedo acusador señalaba a la mano de Sirius en el sexo de Luna.

-¡Remus! – en un acto reflejo le cubrió los pechos a la jovencita con su fornido brazo en horizontal.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Sirius! ¡Te mandaré a Azkaban yo mismo!

Remus estaba escandalizado y la pobre Luna se moría de vergüenza. No sabía que había pasado pero en definitiva no era algo que quisiera mostrarle a su cariñoso exprofesor.

Sirius la soltó y se quedo estupefacto al verle el interior de los muslos manchado de sangre. Su mano estaba manchada de sangre, su polla y sus testículos estaban manchados de sangre. Al verla, la niña se echó a llorar. Sirius tenia los ojos como platos los dirigía sin cesar de Luna a Remus.

-Remus, te juro que no sé como…

-¡Con la polla imbécil!

-No Moony, te lo juro que no. Me dijo que era virgen y la…

-¡Y la follaste de todos modos! ¡Un trofeo más para el sexy ídolo de Hogwarts!

Luna se ponía sus braguitas y su camisón a toda prisa.

-¡No Moony, te lo juro que no!

-Sirius solo estaba jugando conmigo… - apuntó Luna en defensa de Sirius, pero aparentemente sus palabras hicieron enfadar aun más al profesor Lupin.

-¡Jugando! – exclamó- ¡Jugando! ¡Tiene catorce años, Sirius! – vociferó Remus, escandalizado, olvidado de que el a los catorce…

-¡Solo le metí el dedo!

-¿Y la sangre?

-Profesor Lupin, Sirius… - Luna se veía muy mortificada – lo siento mucho, me bajó mi periodo… lo siento mucho Sirius, te ensucié…

Sirius se quedo unos momentos boquiabierto y luego se carcajeó, aliviado.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, es su periodo! ¿Por eso te dolía la panza?

-Si… tu remedio es muy bueno.

-Cuando quieras otra dosis solo dímelo. – Sirius guiñó el ojo.

Remus lo miró de un modo exasperado.

-Mas tarde hablaremos Sirius Black. Luna – se volvió a la chica con el ceño fruncido – contigo hablare ahora mismo…

Y jalándola del brazo, se la llevó a darle una regañina padre.

Continuará…

*****

*******

*****

**Notas finales:**

**Pobre Sirius: siempre tiene la evidencia circunstancial en su contra. Eso es karma ;)**

Ojala hayan pasado un ratito agradable leyendo.

¡Próximo capitulo: Ginny baja a buscar a su amiga, ¿Qué sucederá?!

Besitos gigantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capitulo:**

¡Feliz día de los enamorados!!! Que el confeti, los globos de helio y la forma de corazón os caigan encima hasta que os de diabetes de tanta dulzura ;)

En este capi hay dos parejas: SiriusXGinny y RemusXLuna

Picosito también.

Enjoy it.

*

***

*

**2º La ilustre ciencia de la pollología.**

Sirius se quedó solo en la cocina, con un pequeño problema fuera de los pantalones (eso de pequeño es solo una manera de hablar). Con un magitel* húmedo se limpió los genitales y tras darle un buen trago al ron de pirata se recargó contra la pared y procedió a hacerse una paja con los recuerdos frescos y excitantes de la preciosa nena rubia.

No contaba con que, preocupada por la tardanza de su amiguita, Ginny bajó a buscarla a la cocina, y lo que vio casi la hizo morirse del gusto. Si, del gusto, porque la pequeña Ginevra Weasley estaba bien curada de espanto: había visto tantas pollas, de familiares y novios, en plan no erótico y guarro que podía fundar la ilustre ciencia de la pollología. Y la polla que en esos momentos Sirius Black jaloneaba como si se la quisiera arrancar seria la de la portada del libro: era perfecta, grande, ancha, con una cabeza lista para hendir lo que fuera…

La pelirrojita se lamió los labios y apretó las piernas. La intensidad de su mirada hizo levantar la vista a Sirius, quien por tercera vez en esa noche vio a alguien que no esperaba ver parado en el umbral de la cocina.

-¡Oh no! – exclamó Sirius pillado otra vez con las manos en la masa.

-¡Oh si! – exclamó Ginny, quien se había quedado decepcionada de que el profesor Lupin aguara la fiesta antes de que se pusiera salvaje.

-¡Nonono! – dijo Sirius guardando su tesoro bajo los pantalones de cuero – Moony me mata si me encuentra con otra niña esta noche.

Ginny alzó una ceja, "¿Otra?"

-Pero Sirius… - se le acercó de manera provocativa, el padrino de Harry era un MHAP: Material Humano Altamente Potable, osease, un tío que le gustaba de a madres.

– Ya no soy una niña; voy a cumplir quince.

-¡Anda, mi especialidad! – dijo Sirius dejando que la pelirroja le llegara y le acariciara los pectorales por sobre la camisa. - ¡Nonono! – dijo de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza como para sacudirse la borrachera – Tu mamá me mata si te toco.

La matrona Weasley daba más miedo que los dementores montados en dragones.

-Solo si se entera. – dijo Ginny picarona.

Luego pegó un brinco y se colgó del cuello de Sirius, besándolo en la boca. El pobre hombre intentó resistirse a esa devorahombres pero Ginny no soltaba presa. A ella no le regresaban los toros vivos al corral. Estrechó la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas desnudas; el camisoncito azul que llevaba subió hasta su cadera, los diminutos shorts que llevaba como calzones no le tapaban la mitad del trasero. Sirius se rindió a su agresivo beso y plantó sus manos sobre aquellas nalgas femeninas.

Las sobó y Ginny se frotó contra él. Sus pechos, más grandes que los de Luna se aplastaban contra el torso musculoso del prófugo y ambos lo gozaban de lo lindo. Sin dejar de besar de lengua a la jovencita Sirius se lo volvió a sacar, camino cargándola hasta la mesa, la recostó en ésta, le quito los indecentes shortcitos y hundió el rostro entre los muslos de Ginny, lamiendo esa matita de vello rojo y sus delicados pétalos, hundiéndose entre ellos hasta dar con el anhelado hoyito, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo semicubierto por el himen pues la niña era muuuy apasionada.

Se levantó y la miró demandándole una explicación.

-Oh, esto… - Ginny se rascaba detrás de la oreja – bueno… es que mamá me puso un hechizo para que conservara mi virtud – la prevenida sra. se lo puso cuando la encontró comiéndose a Luna - ¿Qué cosas no? – terminó con una risita nerviosa.

Sirius la miraba con una ceja muy enarcada. Ginny se sentó, se bajó de la mesa y se arrodilló delante de Sirius, dispuesta a compensarlo con un blowjob. El sexy ídolo madurito no tuvo de que quejarse pues la pelirroja engullía con verdadera gula su miembro, se lo metía todo en la boca y lo chupaba con ganas, deseosa de probar el semen del hombre.

El la miraba y le acariciaba sus largos cabellos rojos, lacios y con corte de niña buena que la petit Weasley estaba muy lejos de ser. Le movía la cabeza para penetrar su boca y en el instante de máximo placer la apretó contra su entrepierna, eyaculándole tal cantidad que la blanca sustancia escurrió por la barbilla de Ginny, cuyos ojos brillaban y se relamía apretándose los pechos.

-Que pequeña tan juguetona. – Sirius meneaba la cabeza. Luego la levantó y le lamió la barbilla y el contorno de los labios probando su propio sabor.

Le quitó el camisoncito y volvió a tenderla sobre la mesa de la cocina, inclinándose a devolverle el favor. Ginny apoyó sus tobillos en sus hombros y disfrutó de la habilidad oral de Sirius un buen rato, ¡Oh Merlín! Ese hombre era un dios del sexo, con su lengua cosquilleaba su clítoris a velocidades insospechadas, Ginny se apretaba los pechos y pedía por mas, pellizcándose los pezones cuando él chupaba su botoncito de placer y ahogando sus gemidos hasta quedar enteramente satisfecha.

Se puso su ropa y con un último besito se despidió de Sirius, antes de que volviera a ponerse duro o de que alguien bajara a preguntarse que clase de espíritus chocarreros armaban tal escándalo en la cocina.

Sirius, a quien el ron de pirata y dos bellezas adolescentes en una misma noche había hecho olvidar que estaba castigado a dormir en el sofá se retiró a la planta alta a dormir, extrañándole que Remus no estuviera en la cama.

***

Remus Lupin había llevado a Luna a uno de los nobles y ancestrales baños de los Black, a que se limpiara aquella falsa evidencia circunstancial. La jovencita estaba muy apenada y de nuevo le dolía la barriguita, por lo que el comedido licántropo lleno la bañera de agua y la coronó con espuma de aroma a jazmines, su favorita para cuando las cosas se ponían románticas en el H2O.

Se volvió a mirar obstinadamente la pared de azulejos negros mientras Luna se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la bañera. Hasta que imaginó su curvilíneo cuerpo sumergido en la espuma se volvió. Y lamento haberlo hecho. La jovencita se veía preciosa con sus cabellos empapados y pegados a su cuello, a su espalda y a su pecho: la espuma le llegaba a medio pecho y los mechones rubios flotaban a la altura de los pezones, esas pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que había visto erguidas mientras Luna gozaba en el regazo de Sirius.

En dos años esa pequeña había pasado de ser una promesa de belleza a una belleza, con su carita angelical y sus labios carnosos, con el corazón del labio superior perfectamente delineado…

El treinañero se encontró a si mismo mirando con excesivo deleite la imagen de Luna en la bañera. Lleno de vergüenza notó que la erección que levantó al sorprender a Sirius con la niña no había bajado. Es mas, hasta había endurecido. Se apoyó en el lavabo y se concentró en monjes viejos en ropa interior pero ni eso le valió. El espejo mohoso le devolvió la imagen de un pelicastaño de ojos dorados, con unas cuantas canitas (la mayoría producidas por Sirius) y unas incipientes ojeras (ejem, también producidas por Sirius).

Ya no estaba tan pálido, pero seguía siendo delgado. Su complexión era delgada pero masculina; los músculos no se le marcaban tanto como a Sirius pero ahí estaban. Y para tener con que resaltar la naturaleza le había dado, además de sus preciosos e inusuales ojos dorados un trasero de lujo. Cuando se sentaba, Remus Lupin se daba el lujo de reposar sobre un par que ya hubiera querido Lucius Malfoy (en cualquier sentido) para el día de su cumpleaños.

-Profesor, ya me acabe de bañar. – la vocesita soñadora lo sacó de sus fracasados intentos por bajarse la calentura con el poder de la mente.

-Espera un segundo Luna, voy a lavar tu ropa.

Con tres sencillos hechizos, uno para lavar, otro para secar y el ultimo para que las fibras quedaran pachoncitas Remus dejó mejor que nueva la ropa de la jovencita. Sin embargo, había tanta sangre (la sangre mancha muy escandalosamente), la niña era tan inocente y Sirius tan pervertido que dudaba si realmente solo habría sido menstruación.

-Umh, Luna… - Remus estaba rojo como un tomate – quisiera revisarte, para ver que Sirius no te haya hecho daño.

-Muy bien profesor. – Luna tenia ciega confianza en ese mago tan gentil que fuera su profesor.

-Sa… sal de la bañera. – Remus tartamudeaba y se quedo de plano sin aliento cuando Luna salió de la bañera tan cual, desnuda y chorreando de agua. Cogió atolondradamente una toalla y se la dio. –Tttoma, cúbrete… bien este, siéntate. – bajó la tapa, forrada de terciopelo, a la taza del baño para que Luna se sentara – Este, voy a subir un poquito tu toalla… - el hombre se arrodilló delante temblando y sus dedos resbalaron y tocaron la piel tersa de los muslos – Ehhh a…abre tus piernas… mas… mas… aja, voy a…

Pero Remus ya no pudo decir que iba a hacer. Separó los labios vaginales de Luna y se encontró frente a frente con su virginal entrada. Estaba intacta, ese cochino de Sirius sabia lo que hacia. Pero ahora era él quien no sabia lo que hacia. Tocaba los rosados pétalos con la yema de su índice y la pasaba una y otra vez sobre su entrada.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, su piel olía tan bien, su sexo olía tan bien… los instintos del lobo salieron y le ganaron, comenzó besando el interior de sus muslos y poco a poco llegó hasta sus ingles y hasta su vulva. La besó y la ensalivó y dejó que su lengua se deleitara por toda la feminidad. Luna se sostenía la toalla con una mano y con la otra se chupaba un dedo, aquello estaba sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, su exprofesor también era guapo y lo que le estaba haciendo era… Y lo que se estaba haciendo, ¿Qué era?

Remus chupaba el sexo de Luna y atendía su erección a dos manos, frotándosela recio y duro, disfrutando aun mas gracias a sus sentimientos de culpa, se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero en esos instantes no había poder humano ni mágico que lo separara de la deliciosa chica. El acto no se prolongó demasiado, el ojidorado terminó en su propia mano y Luna estaba en vías de alcanzar su segundo clímax con ese mago.

Remus se paró, se lavó las manos y la cara, le indicó a Luna que se vistiera y le advirtió que no debía volver a dejarse hacer esas cosas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con sus pupilas aun dilatadas de placer – Es solo un juego.

-No Luna, no es un juego, son relaciones sexuales. – Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero no puede ser, Ginny y yo jugamos así todo el tiempo.

A Remus casi le da. De nuevo. ¡Ginny! Tendría que hablar seriamente con Molly, si su pequeña pelirroja andaba por ahí seduciendo compañeritas de estudios.

Con mucha pena y el espejo empañado como pizarra Remus le dio a Luna un curso express e intensivo de educación sexual. Luego la acompaño hasta su habitación, despreocupándose de haberla puesto a dormir con Ginny al oír roncar a la pelirroja. Salió al jardín a caminar para calmarse y considero que no seria mala idea impartir un curso asi en Howgarts.

Continuara…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Dicen por ahí que cada que lees y no dejas review Bellatrix tortura hasta la muerte a un lindo perrito; tu sabras…

Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas para capis futuros.

Besitos malvados.


End file.
